drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1984
1984 fue un año bisiesto comenzando en domingo en el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos *2 de enero - Cinco barcos iraníes son atacados y destruidos por la Armada iraquí en el Golfo Pérsico. *4 de enero - Bombardeos aéreos israelíes sobre el Líbano causan más de 100 muertos y 400 heridos en la región de Baalbek. *5 de enero - Richard Stallman desarrolla el GNU. *10 de enero - Estados Unidos y El Vaticano reanudan sus relaciones diplomáticas. *11 de enero **Despliegue de misiles soviéticos SS-20 en Alemania Oriental. **Salvador Dalí anuncia la creación de la fundación Gala-Salvador Dalí y la donación de 621 de sus obras al Teatro-Museo Dalí, en Figueras. *13 de enero - España: El paro afecta al 17,81 % de la población activa. Inflación 12,2 %. Crecimiento 2,07 %. *24 de enero - Apple Inc. presenta el Macintosh 128K, el primer ordenador personal comercializado exitosamente que usaba una interfaz gráfica de usuario (GUI) y un mouse. *2 de febrero ** Medio millón de españoles se manifiesta en diversas ciudades contra la reconversión industrial. **Jaime Lusinchi toma posesión como presidente de Venezuela. **Costa Rica niega asilo político a 3.000 seguidores armados de Edén Pastora. *3 de febrero - Se firma la Declaración de Caracas entre seis países democráticos hispanoamericanos y España, en la que se califica la democracia como el mejor sistema político para Hispanoamérica *4 de febrero - En Long Beach (California), una mujer estéril da a luz tras la implantación de un óvulo fertilizado en otra mujer. *5 de febrero - El Duque de Cádiz, Alfonso de Borbón Dampierre, sufre un grave accidente automovilístico, en el que perece su hijo mayor, Francisco. *6 de febrero - Beirut Este es ocupado por las milicias cristianas. *9 de febrero - La popular canción Asturias, patria querida, es declarada himno oficial del Principado de Asturias. *11 de febrero - El Transbordador espacial Challenger aterriza en Cabo Cañaveral tras once días de permanencia en el espacio, durante los cuales dos astronautas realizaron el primer paseo espacial autopropulsado. (Véase Vuelo espacial tripulado). *13 de febrero - Konstantín Chernenko es elegido nuevo secretario general del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética. *14 de febrero - Se firma en Bruselas un acuerdo pesquero entre España y la Comunidad Económica Europea para ese año. *16 de febrero ** José Rodríguez de la Borbolla es nombrado presidente de la Junta de Andalucía, tras dimitir Rafael Escuredo. ** Fidel Castro acompañado de Daniel Ortega, hace una escala de cinco horas en España en lo que es la primera visita del presidente cubano a una capital de Europa occidental. *18 de febrero - La casi totalidad de los españoles se declara católica, aunque sólo el 35,2% es practicante, según fuentes estadísticas. *23 de febrero **El senador socialista y parlamentario vasco Enrique Casas muere asesinado por ETA en San Sebastián. **Se lleva a cabo con éxito el primer trasplante de hígado en España, realizado por los doctores Margarit y Jaurrieta en el hospital Bellvitge de Barcelona. *24 de febrero - Brunei celebra su independencia de la Corona británica. *1 de marzo - Destrucción de siete barcos iraníes por fuerzas navales y aéreas de Irak en el Golfo Pérsico. *8 de marzo - Golpe de Estado en Mauritania: Mohamed Khouna Ould Haidalla derroca a Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya. *14 de marzo - Gerry Adams, líder del Sinn Féin, resulta gravemente herido en un intento de asesinato en el centro de Belfast. *22 de marzo ** Deja de editarse el Diario de Barcelona, decano de la prensa diaria española. ** Se restablece el estado de emergencia en Chile como consecuencia de los disturbios populares. ** Es clausurado el diario ABC Color de Paraguay por defender la libertad durante la dictadura del general Stroessner. *2 de abril **Un comando palestino asesina a 48 personas en Jerusalén. **Los reyes de España realizan la primera visita oficial a la Comunidad de Castilla y León. *7 de abril - El dictador chileno, Augusto Pinochet, concede el salvoconducto a cuatro miembros del MIR asilados en la Nunciatura Apostólica. *16 de abril - Es fundada la CHA: Comunidad Homosexual Argentina, la primera ONG de minorías sexuales del país. *30 de abril - Colombia: Rodrigo Lara Bonilla, ministro de justicia, es asesinado por la mafia. *5 de mayo - "Diggiloo diggiley" de los hermanos Herreys, gana por Suecia la XXIX Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en Luxemburgo. *16 de junio - Pacto antiterrorista entre los gobiernos de España y Francia, acordado por los ministros José Barrionuevo y Gaston Deferre. *1 de julio - El ingeniero José Napoleón Duarte, electo democráticamente como presidente constitucional de la República de El Salvador, toma posesión de su cargo. *12 de julio - Nace la primera niña probeta en España *3 de agosto firma del Pacto del Club Naval *11 de agosto de 1984 Estados Unidos: Ronald Reagan pronunció las siguientes palabras, mientras probaba un micrófono, sin saber que estaba en el aire (sus palabras fueron radiadas en directo): "Compatriotas americanos, me alegra decirles que hoy he firmado una ley que ilegalizará a Rusia para siempre. Empezamos a bombardear en cinco minutos". *16 de agosto - despega por primera vez la versión inicial del avión ATR 42. *3 de octubre - El huracán Hortensia alcanza las costas de Galicia, causando daños por valor de 10.000 millones de pesetas. *19 de noviembre - México: una serie explosiones en las instalaciones de Petróleos Mexicanos situadas en la localidad de San Juan Ixhuatepec, (Tlalnepantla de Baz, México) deja alrededor de 500 y 600 muertos carbonizados y varios miles de heridos, al igual que la evacuación de unas 200 mil personas del norte del valle de México. *23 de noviembre - Bilbao, España: Los continuos enfrentamientos entre los trabajadores de los Astilleros Euskalduna y la policía se recrudecen y un trabajador muere de un ataque cardíaco. La policía utilizó fuego real de metralleta en el astillero Euskalduna *3 de diciembre - India: En el Desastre de Bhopal mueren 8.000 personas a raíz del escape de gases tóxicos de una planta de pesticidas de la empresa estadounidense Union Carbide. * 12 de diciembre - Golpe de Estado en Mauritania: Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya derroca a Mohamed Khouna Ould Haidalla. * 17 de diciembre la UNESCO declara el casco histórico de la ciudad española de Córdoba Patrimonio de la Humanidad. * 19 de diciembre - China y Gran Bretaña acuerdan la cesión de la soberanía británica sobre Hong Kong en 1997. * La UNESCO declara Patrimonio de la Humanidad a la ciudad libanesa de Biblos. *La UNESCO declara Patrimonio de la Humanidad a las ruinas de la misión jesuítica "San Ignacio Miní" ubicadas en la provincia de Misiones (Argentina). Nacimientos *1 de enero: Paolo Guerrero, futbolista peruano. *15 de enero: Victoria Vanucci, modelo argentina. *23 de enero: Arjen Robben, futbolista holandés. *25 de enero: Robinho, futbolista brasileño. *25 de enero: Mercedes Lander, baterista canadiense. *5 de febrero: Carlos Tevez, futbolista argentino. *18 de febrero: Carlos Kameni, futbolista camerunés. *26 de febrero: Natalia Lafourcade, actriz y cantante mexicana. *20 de marzo: Fernando Torres, futbolista español. *25 de marzo: Katharine McPhee, cantante estadounidense. *30 de marzo: Mario Ancic, tenista croata. *2 de abril: Meryl Cassie, actriz y cantante sudafricana. *3 de abril: Maximiliano Gastón López, futbolista argentino. *8 de abril: Karla Díaz-Leal Arreguín, músico mexicana. *10 de abril: Mandy Moore, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *27 de abril: Patrick Stump, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense. *30 de abril: Victoria Spence, actriz neozelandesa. *8 de mayo: Cynthia Deyanira Rodríguez Ruiz, cantante mexicana. *28 de mayo: Beth Allen, actriz neozelandesa. *11 de mayo: Andrés Iniesta Luján, futbolista español. *6 de junio: Antonia Prebble, actriz neozelandesa. *9 de junio: Wesley Sneijder, futbolista neerlandés. *12 de junio: Bruno Soriano Llido, futbolista español. *27 de junio: Emma Lahana, actriz y cantante neozelandeza. *1 de julio: Rafita Gomar Moreno, actor español. *7 de julio: Rocío Guirao Díaz, modelo argentina. *10 de julio: Gareth Gates, cantante inglés. *24 de julio: Dhani Lennevald, cantante sueco. *18 de agosto: Robert Huth, futbolista alemán. *21 de agosto: Alizée Jacotey, cantante francesa. *1 de septiembre: Joe Trohman, guitarrista estadounidense. *4 de septiembre: Camila Bordonaba, actriz y cantante argentina. *15 de septiembre: Enrique Mountbatten-Windsor, aristócrata británico. *16 de septiembre: Sabrina Bryan, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *23 de septiembre: Anneliese van der Pol, actriz y cantante estadounidense de origen neerlandés. *27 de septiembre: Avril Lavigne, cantante canadiense. *3 de octubre: Ashlee Simpson, cantante estadounidense. *3 de octubre: Chris Marquette, actor estadounidense. *4 de octubre: Yelena Katina, cantante rusa. *25 de octubre: Sara Helena Lumholdt, cantante sueca. *27 de octubre: Kelly Osbourne, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *9 de noviembre: Delta Goodrem, cantante y actriz australiana. *14 de noviembre: Marija Šerifović, cantante serbia. *21 de noviembre: Álvaro Bautista, piloto de motociclismo español. *22 de noviembre: Scarlett Johansson, actriz estadounidense. *23 de noviembre: Lucas Grabeel, actor y cantante estadounidense. *26 de noviembre: Antonio Puerta, futbolista español. *3 de diciembre: Pablo Donoso, piloto chileno. *30 de diciembre: LeBron James, jugador de baloncesto estadounidense. *30 de diciembre: Jonatan Valle, futbolista español *31 de diciembre: Alejandra Lazcano, actriz mexicana. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Joaquín Rodríguez Cagancho, torero español. * 2 de enero: Sebastián Juan Arbó, escritor español. * 7 de enero: Alfred Kastler, científico francés, premio Nobel de Física en 1966. (n. 1902) * 20 de enero: Johnny Weissmuller, nadador y actor estadounidense. * 5 de febrero: Rodolfo Guzmán Huerta"El Santo",luchador y actor mexicano * 6 de febrero: Jorge Guillén, poeta español. * 13 de febrero: Julio Cortázar, escritor argentino. * 21 de febrero: Fernando Remacha, compositor español. * 21 de febrero: Mijaíl Shólojov, escritor ruso, premio Nobel de Literatura 1966. * 1 de abril: Marvin Gaye, músico estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Ansel Adams, fotógrafo estadounidense. * 30 de abril: Rodrigo Lara Bonilla, político y ministro de juisticia colombiano. * 10 de mayo: Joaquin Agostinho, ciclista portugués * 16 de mayo: Andy Kaufman, cómico estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Fernando Zóbel, pintor español. * 11 de junio: Enrico Berlinguer, dirigente comunista italiano. * 8 de julio: Claudio Sánchez Albornoz, historiador español. * 9 de julio: Randall Thompson, compositor estadounidense. * 20 de julio: Ricardo Chofa Moreno, Cofundador de la banda V8. * 25 de julio: José Mauro de Vasconcelos, escritor brasileño. * 26 de julio: George Gallup, matemático y estadístico estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Ed Gein, asesino en serie estadounidense. * 2 de agosto: Quirino Cristiani, caricaturista y director de animación argentino. * 13 de agosto: Tigran Petrosian, ajedrecista armenio. * 14 de agosto: J. B. Priestley, escritor y dramaturgo británico. * 25 de agosto: Truman Capote, escritor estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Muhammad Naguib, militar y político egipcio. * 14 de septiembre: Janet Gaynor, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de septiembre: Francisco Rivera, torero español. * 20 de octubre: Paul Dirac, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1933. * 21 de octubre: François Truffaut, director de cine francés. * 31 de octubre: Indira Gandhi, primera ministra de India (1966-1977 y 1980-1984). * 6 de noviembre: Gastón Suárez, dramaturgo y escritor boliviano. * 29 de noviembre: Gotthard Günther, filósofo alemán. * 1 de diciembre: Roelof Frankot, pintor holandés * 13 de diciembre: Antonio Tovar, lingüista e historiador español. * 13 de diciembre: Vicente Aleixandre, poeta español, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1977. * 28 de diciembre: Sam Peckinpah, director de cine estadounidense. Arte y literatura *6 de enero - José de Tomás García obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La otra orilla de la droga. *7 de abril - Juan Benet, obtiene el premio de la crítica por su obra Herrumbrosas lanzas. *Se crea el Cirque du Soleil Ciencia y tecnología *15 de diciembre: lanzamiento de la sonda Vega 1, destinada a estudiar el planeta Venus y el cometa Halley. *21 de diciembre: lanzamiento de la sonda Vega 2, destinada a estudiar el planeta Venus y el cometa Halley. * Los científicos descubren el calentamiento global del planeta. * Lanzamiento del Macintosh 128k Cine *''Amadeus'' de Milos Forman, épica sobre la vida de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, ganadora del Oscar a la mejor película. *''Beverly Hills Cop (Superdetective en Hollywood)'' comenzó la saga con Eddie Murphy y dirigida por Martin Brest. *''Broadway Danny Rose'' de Woody Allen rinde un homenaje a los comediantes de clubes, donde el cineasta comenzó su carrera. *''Cazafantasmas de Ivan Reitman. *''Dune'' donde el director David Lynch volvió a dejar su sello. *''Érase una vez en América'' de Sergio Leone y protagonizada por Robert De Niro. *''Gremlins'' de Joe Dante. *''Indiana Jones y el templo maldito'' la segunda aventura protagonizada por Harrison Ford y dirigida por Steven Spielberg. *''Karate Kid'' la primera de la saga, dirigida por John G. Avildsen. *''La historia sin fin'' de Wolfgang Petersen. *''Pesadilla en Elm Street'' la primera que da vida a Freddy Krueger dirigida por Wes Craven. *''Purple Rain'' debut oscarizado a la mejor banda sonora de Prince. Revolucionó el concepto de las películas de rock con corte autobiográfico y consagró al músico de Minneapolis como estrella internacional. *''Terminator'' de James Cameron, con Arnold Schwarzenegger, revoluciona por sus efectos visuales el género futurista y catastrófico de la ciencia ficción. Música *Alan Parsons Project - Ammonia Avenue *Alaska y Dinarama - Deseo carnal *Alphaville - Forever Young *Arturo Meza - No vayamos a irnos sin el mar *Bruce Springsteen - Born in the USA *Bon Jovi - Bon Jovi *Boney M - Ten Thousand Lightyears *Boney M - Kalimba De Luna *Bryan Adams - Reckless *Camilo Sesto - Amanecer/84 *Chayanne - Es mi Nombre *David Bowie - Tonight *Depeche Mode - Some Great Reward *Dire Straits - Alchemy *Duran Duran - Arena *Emmanuel - Hay que arrimar el alma *Fake - New Art *Fito Páez - Del 63 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Welcome to the Pleasuredome *Iron Maiden - Powerslave *Jean-Michel Jarre - Zoolook *Joaquín Sabina - Ruleta Rusa *John Lennon & Yoko Ono - Milk And Honey *José José - Reflexiones *Juan Gabriel - Recuerdos II *Judas Priest - Defenders Of The Faith *Kiss-''Animalize'' *La Polla Records - Salve *Los Jaivas - Obras De Violeta Parra *Los Prisioneros - La voz de los '80 *Los Chichos: Adelante *Luis Miguel - Decídete *Madonna - Like a Virgin *Mecano - Ya viene el sol (álbum) *María Jiménez- Voy a darte una canción *Melissa - Melissa II *Metallica - Ride the Lightning *Michael Jackson - Farewell My Summer Love *Miguel Bosé - Amante Bandido *Paul McCartney - Give My Regards To Broad Street *Prince - Purple Rain *Queen - The works *Rage - Prayers of Steel *Ratt - Out of the Cellar *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Richard Clayderman - Coeur fragile *Richard Clayderman - Christmas *Richard Clayderman - Amour *Richard Clayderman - The classic touch *Roberto Carlos - Roberto Carlos *Rocío Dúrcal - Amor Eterno *Rush - Grace Under Pressure *Scorpions - Love at First Sting *Simple Minds - Sparkle in the Rain *Siniestro Total - Menos mal que nos queda Portugal *Slayer - Haunting the Chapel *Soda Stereo - Soda Stereo *Suicidal Tendencies - Suicidal Tendencies *The Cure - The Top *Timbiriche - Vaselina con Timbiriche *U2 - The Unforgettable Fire *Van Halen - 1984 *Wham! - Make it big *Yngwie J. Malmsteen - Rising Force Televisión Deporte *Béisbol: Las Águilas del Zulia ganan su primer campeonato en Venezuela, así como en la Serie del Caribe en San Juan, Puerto Rico. *Niki Lauda se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 tras vencer a su coequiper Alain Prost por tan solo medio punto. *Estados Unidos: se realizan los Juegos Olímpicos en Los Ángeles. *Eurocopa de fútbol en Francia. Final. Francia 2- España 0. *El Athletic de Bilbao gana la copa del rey de futbol. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. *Fútbol de Argentina: Argentinos Juniors obtiene el Campeonato Metropolitano al vencer al Club Atlético Temperley por 1-0. *Balón de Oro: El francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *Ayrton Senna debuta en el mundial de Fórmula 1 a los mandos de un Toleman. *Hugo Sánchez en este año obtiene su primer Trofeo Pichichi al anotar 19 goles. * El Club Atlético Independiente se consagra campeón del mundo por segunda vez en su historia, venciendo 1-0 al Liverpool en Japón. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (4ª vez). *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. *El América, derorta por 5-3 a las Chivas, el 10 de junio en la final. *El Club Blooming, se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por primera vez. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Mats Wilander a Kevin Curren. Mujeres: Chris Evert a Helena Suková. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a John McEnroe. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: John McEnroe a Jimmy Connors. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. *'US Open': Hombres: John McEnroe a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. Lucha Libre Profesional * 11 de febrero: Tito Santana se proclama Campeón Interncontinental de la WWF. Premios Nobel *Física – Carlo Rubbia y Simon van der Meer. *Química – Robert Bruce Merrifield. *Medicina – Niels K. Jerne, Georges J.F. Köhler y César Milstein. *Literatura – Jaroslav Seifert. *Paz – Desmond Mpilo Tutu. *Economía – Richard Stone. Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Orfeón Donostiarra *Ciencias Sociales - Eduardo García de Enterría *Comunicación y Humanidades - Claudio Sánchez Albornoz *Cooperación Internacional - Grupo de Contadora *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Antonio García Bellido *Letras - Pablo García Baena Premio Cervantes *Ernesto Sábato Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1980 Categoría:1984